Enslaved
by SatsukiXRyuko
Summary: Setting is semi medieval There are only a select few people who have life fibers living within them. There aren't any in clothes or anything like that. Just in people. Raygo has been enslaving these people for years once she finds them. Most of them go from being enslaved to loyal servants but Ryuko will not be tamed... (They are not related in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Ryuko! RYUKO." Mako shook the girl viciously. Ryuko eyes opened and she grumbled.

"What what!" She hissed sitting up a bit.

"We gotta go now!" Mako cried out. Ryuko was confused but could see the worry in her eyes and got up.

"What's going on-" There was a loud boom sound and the ground shook. They wobbled and Ryuko opened her window to look out. Her eyes widen. The small village they had lived it was burning to ashes. People running and screaming before being silenced by a fatal blow to the head by a sword or arrow. Ryuko quickly grabbed her trousers shoes and a dirty shirt. She ran out the room with Mako to meet the family all together with the little bit of things they could carry.

"Ryuko thank goodness you're up." Sukuyo says. "Guts found a pathway out back that we can take to escape into the fields." Ryuko nods and they dart out the back door right in time before there house was smashed by a fire ball. They ran into the field not looking back. Ryuko wanted to know what was going on but said nothing as they ran down a hill. There were other people running the same path they were but they sped past them. Ryuko looked back when she noticed the sound of horses.

"They're coming!" A women nearby screamed before an arrow shot through her heart. Mataro cried.

"I don't wanna die!" Ryuko gritted her teeth she had left her sword back in there now ruined shack. She stopped and turned around. Her family blinked and stopped as well.

"Ryuko chan! Lets go!" Mako yelled as people rushed past them. Ryuko frowns but doesn't look back.

"Keep going...I'll kill them all..." Mako was about to run after her back her mother stopped her.

"Come back to us Ryuko." Barazo says with a stern look on his face. Ryuko nods and took off in a sprint towards the soldiers. Tears swelled up in Makos eyes as her parents pulled her along.

"It is alright Mako dear. Ryuko is strong! She will come for us. And if she doesn't we will come for her." Her mothers says as the continue to run. There were many soldiers on foot and on horses and Ryuko could see the royals in the back sitting high. She would cut them down she would make them pay. She picked up speed screaming loudly. She was no ordinary human, but something much more. Inside her lived a power so great it could bring a kingdom to its defeat. The ground broke underneath her feet as she punched one of the soldiers shattering his chest and sending him flying. The soldiers were surprised and shocked as they stared at her stopping instantly. The remaining people continued to run no longer being pursued. Mako reaches out to her screaming her name as her father carried her away. Ryuko was standing in front of the royal army panting roughly. She glared at them and no one made a move. The royal family which consist of queen Raygo Kiryuin and her daughters Nui Harime and Satsuki Kiryuin trotted up to her on their horses unfazed. Ryuko got a good look at them and spit in their direction. Raygo smiled looking down at her.

"It seems we have found what we were looking for." She says pleased with her finding. The kiryuin family has been capturing people with special abilities for years. Using them to work for them and serving the family. "Sorry we are late dear but we had a bit of trouble finding you." Raygo says smiling at Ryuko.

"Fuck...you..." The queen chuckles.

"Ah such spirit. You will be a perfect edition to the Kiryuin family-"

"Fuck you and your damn family!" Ryuko charges and instantly the soldiers create a wall between her and the royal family. Ryuko grabs the sword from the first guy she hit and begins ruthlessly slaughtering the army. Raygo smiles watching the fight being quite pleased.

"She's quite strong mother." Nui says. "I guess the rumors were right but she is still very young. Do you think she is worthy of serving us?"

"Ah yes she does appear to be young and a bit rough on the edges. But nothing a bit of corrective training can't do." She smiles as Ryuko takes down her army though it was no where near as big as her real army. Just a small group. Raygo claps.

"Very good dear." She looks down at Ryuko who was covered in blood. The remaining soldiers guarding the royal family closely barely standing. Ryuko prepares to charge again but was stopped when an arrow shot by Nui pierces her shoulder. She smirks and rips it out her wound healing. This pleased Raygo even more. "Oh your healing process is very quick to be so young!" She gets off her horse and walks over to her. Ryuko was about to cut her head off when in mid swing she dropped her sword her body going limp and she hits the ground. She growls looking up no longer being able to move.

"What...the... what did you-"

"Poison arrows." Nui giggles. "But for someone like you it's just a muscle relaxer. You seemed a bit tense so I thought it would help you relax." Satsuki stayed quite the entire time. She hated this, every part of it was morally wrong. But she was in no position or argue. All she could do was watch the poor girl be taken. Raygo picked her up and cradled her. Ryuko tried to struggle but no limbs moved only her breathing increased.

"Shhh you're alright my dear. Rest and we shall go home." Ryuko eyes widen as Raygo carries her back to her horse. The remaining guards helped her on with Ryuko still in her arms they rode off. Though Ryuko body was still her mind was racing with thoughts. What was going to happen to her...

* * *

 **Really short intro I know sorry but I had a dream about this so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

The Kiryuin family sat at the table eating their dinner. It had been two whole months since the raid on Ryuko's village and she was locked up in the basement chambers naked but barely alive. They only thing keeping her breathing was her life fibers inside her. She was only fed her bread and water once a day. Her body was weak but her spirit was not yet crushed. Raygo had not decided on who would be Ryuko's master. Nui had three all females, she had six to herself but Satsuki didn't have any for some odd reason.

"Mother why don't I have my own..." Satsuki says. She didn't want to be anyones master but she had learned that the girl they had captured was one of the most powerful at of all of the supernaturals. If her mother controlled her it could be the destruction of all mankind. She didn't need her becoming even more powerful than what she already was.

"I told you dear we haven't found the right one for you."

"Oh but we have. Why not that girl we captured two months ago. " Raygo looks at her and sits down her fork.

"Now Satsuki she is still wild and untamed. You aren't experienced enough to handle such raw power. Nui would be better-"

"Mother please I have none of my own. I can tame her. If I fail then strip me of her and give the throne to Nui. But I ensure you failure doesn't not set well with me..."

"Ah Satsuki you know you can't-" Nui stares but Raygo cuts her off.

"Now Nui your sister is the next queen. I suppose I can entrust her with you. You will be in charge of training and cleaning. If she proves to be untrainable then she will be handed over to Nui in three days." Satsuki didn't show it but she was shocked. Three days was not enough time. She sighs. She would have to work harder than expected.

"Very well mother but I will ensure you there will be no disappointment." Raygo smiles standing up.

"Good now go and tend to your new pet. Im sure she's hungry..." Raygo leaves and Nui smiles at Satsuki.

"Go luck sissy! You'll need it." She says before standing and leaving as well. Satsuki eyes her and takes a deep breath. Soroi quickly moves to her side.

"Shall I draw your bath Lady Satsuki..."

"No not yet. Prepare a tray of bread, rice, and some cut up chicken. Oh and a cup of water...make it a large cup. Then meet me at the basement entrance..." Soroi nods not questioning her request. Satsuki heads off to her quarters walking inside and grabbing a clean sheet in her closet. She heads back out and meets Soroi at the basement door. He held a tray and a torch. She unlocks the door and descends down. The stone walls were moist and the heat hit her quickly along with a smell. Some slaves must have died. She sighs. This was not the life she wanted to live. She walked down the hall passing cells with dead and alive inmates. Satsuki kept a stern straight face. There was a cell at the end of the hallway with thick bars. She soon approached it only to see the girl hunched over in front of a huge crater in the wall. She assumed that she had been punching the wall to escaped but failed. Soroi stares but does not speak. Ryuko turns around and faces them. Her body looked in good shape surprisingly but she could tell she was dying. They locked eyes for a while. "Sit..." Ryuko snarled.

"Fuck off..." She says leaning on the wall.

"You sit I give you food..." Ryuko looks away not budging.

"Not everything is what it seems. Trust me..." Satsuki says praying she would listen. Ryuko looks at her and grumbles. She missed her family especially Mako. If she ever wanted to see her again she would have to listen. She sits down and sighs. Satsuki opens the cell door and walks inside. Soroi places the tray in front of her and Ryuko looks up at Satsuki. This was more than bread just bread and water. "Eat it's alright..." Ryuko digs in eating like a wild animal. She gulped down the water. Satsuki looks at Soroi.

"You are dismissed Soroi thank you. " He nods and bows.

"Yes milady." He leaves quickly and Satsuki looks back at Ryuko.

"What is your name." Ryuko continued eating glaring at her.

"What's it to ya..." She muffled out her mouth full.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth it is distasteful. Now I ask you again. What is your name?" Ryuko swallowed the remainder of her food and drunk the last bit of water left. She sighed satisfied.

"And why should I tell you my name? You're just going to rename me and put a leash on me." She glares at her. "I rather die."

"Why should I rename you when you already have a name? Now you are just complicating things. Now if you wish to have more meals like that, an adequate place to sleep, and clothes I suggest you tell me your name." It was hot down there and she could use a bath. A nice hot bath. She sighed.

"Ryuko Matoi..." She mumbles and Satsuki nods.

"I am Satsuki Kiryuin but you will call me Lady Satsuki. I will be your master." She hated using those words but you never knew who was watching so she had to stay in charactered within the castle walls.

"I don't bow down to scum like you-" She received a kick to the stomach just hard enough to make her stop talking. Ryuko back up a bit. She was not in a state to fight.

"Now like I was saying I am your new master. You will bow when you see me, you will call me Lady Satsuki and you will obey my orders." She stares down at her and tosses her the sheet. "Wrap that around you and stand up. No servant of mine will look and smell like filth." Ryuko wraps the sheet around her and stands with the little energy she had left.

"And what makes you think I won't run...you are unarmed and I could easily overpower you." Satsuki walked over to her pressing her to the wall and holding her neck.

"Don't underestimate me. One false move and you're dead." She leans closer to her and whispers. "You obey me and you will have your freedom back." She says so quietly Ryuko could barely hear. She lets her go and heads out of the cell. "COME." She says sternly. Ryuko was surprised. Was this princess trying to save her? Why did she allow her to be captured in the first place? What motives did she really have? So many questions ran through her head but she knew she would die down there. She followed after her keeping her distance. They head up the stairs and Ryuko was taken back at the bright light. She covers her face as Satsuki shuts and locks the door. She leads her through the castle and up the stairs to her room shutting the door and locking it. Ryuko stood in the middle of the massive room and looked around. She was a bit amazed. These people really lived good. Satsuki headed into her bathroom and ran some water. She let the water fill up before calling for Ryuko. She obeys and walks into the bathroom which was just as large as the bedroom. "Get in." Ryuko didn't hesitate and drops the sheet. She steps in the tub and sinks in with a sigh. The water felt nice. "Now wash well. I shall prepare your bed." She says before leaving. Ryuko grabs the soap and cloth and begins to wash. SO much dirt washed off her body and she was beginning to look like her usual self. A highly attractive strong young woman. She washed her hair making sure to get deep within her pores. After about 15 minutes she got out the tub let the water out and dried off. She walked out of the bathroom to see Satsuki in the bed already. At the foot of the bed was a thick wide couch and onto of it was a pile of clothes along with a blanket. A pair of night clothes and clothes for the morning. Ryuko grabbed the night clothes and put them on along with the under garments. Simple pants and a shirt. She placed the other clothes to the side. She figured that this was where she was sleeping so she laid on the couch covered herself up and groaned. It was so soft. She sunk into it and instantly began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Up...now." Ryuko felt something shake her shoulder and she groans not wanting to get up. She felt something grab her ear and pull it and she instantly opened her eyes jumping up and getting in a fighting stance. She had regained some of her energy from the well night sleep she just had. She noticed it was the Satsuki girl and relaxed a bit still keeping a close eye on her. Satsuki crosses her arms. "Number one you are to be up before I am, number two I thought I told you to bow..." Ryuko grumbles but does as she is told. One moment she was kind the other she was an asshole. "And my greeting?"

"Your pushing it-"

"You want to go back to the basement? Or worse be my sisters servant. Because in two more days if you aren't a proper servant that's where you will be." Ryuko blinks. She remember the obnoxious pink haired girl who shot her with that arrow. She suppose Satsuki was would be a better master than her sister. Not that she wanted to answer to anyone but she would obey. For now until she found out a way to escape without them looking for her. She sighs and bows again.

"Good morning Sat- Lady Satsuki." Satsuki nods.

"Good you learn fast. Now get dressed. There is much training to do today." She says as she heads over to her closet to get on her usual military clothing. Ryuko got dressed putting on the firmly pressed black suit without the jacket. She rolled up the sleeves so she wouldn't over heat. Satsuki noticed it but allowed her to do as she pleased with the outfit. Ryuko thought it would be best to just stay quiet and observe her enemies not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. Satsuki observes her and nods. "Now that looks much better on you than those old rags you use to be in before. Come. Remember your job is to serve and protect me at all cost. You disobey and you will suffer. You obey and you shall be freed when all of this is over." When all of this was over? Ryuko wondered what she meant but still said nothing. She follows her out the door and down the hall. Satsuki lead her to the dining hall where she sat down with her mother and sister who were nearly finished.

"A little late dear. Having a hard time with your puppy?" Ryuko stood next to Satsuki's chair. She wanted so badly to make them eat their words to smash their faces into the table and rip out their souls but she knew she would never see Mako and her family again so she held her tongue.

"No, I was running a bit late. Ryuko is a fast learner and she did not move from my side until I was ready." Ragyo smiled.

"Oh? Well I am impressed. I love the outfit it looks cute on her. Now that is is all cleaned up she is quite the attractive girl. I'm sure you will have fun with her. Did you teach her any tricks?" Tricks!? The inside of Ryuko's mind was going to explode but she kept her family in mind keeping her head straight not saying a word.

"She is still learning. Her training with start today."

"Very well. You are doing well so far dear keep it up..." She grins standing up and glances at Rei who was standing next to her. Rei quickly grabs a knife and slings it at Satsuki's face but before it could make contact with her Ryuko grabs the handle the knife a few centimeters from her face. Satsuki was a bit surprised but kept a straight face. Even Ryuko was surprised. Did she just protect this girl? She puts the knife down and stared at Rei who stared back. Raygo nods. "Hm quick reflexes even after two full months of on the edge of death. fascinating..." She and Rei leaves along with Ni who spent most of her time with her mother. Ryuko goes back to standing next to Satsuki still quiet. Why didn't she let the knife hit her. She was one of the ones who burned down her village and separated her from her family. The spoiled brat deserved it yet deep down something told her to trust this girl so she would follow her gut and give in...

Ryuko and Satsuki were outside in the courtyard training. Ryuko was sparing with members of the royal army easily taking them down. Her biggest focused was to train Ryuko to become stronger so they could take down her mother. Over and over again Ryuko fought the soldiers who came at her each time her hits were stronger.

"Enough. Take a break..." The soldiers bow and went to go sit down. "Ryuko come eat." She says as Soroi hands a tray of food. Ryuko walks over and quickly digs into the food. She would have to break that habit later but for now she would let her eat. After she was finishes Satsuki allowed her to relax for a bit before giving her another command. "Ryuko." She says sternly as Ryuko stands and looks at her. Satsuki stared waiting and Ryuko sighs bowing.

"Yes Lady Satsuki..."

"Run." Ryuko looked at her a bit confused and looked around. Run? Run where?

"But where do I-"

"I said run!" She snaps and Ryuko turns and takes off running some laps. Satsuki sighed. She wanted to gain her trust somehow but that was hard to do being that she didn't know her true intentions. She wanted to explain it to her but now was not the time. The castle walls had eyes and ears and she didn't want to risk anything. She would just hope that Ryuko was smart enough to do as she was told. As the day went on Satsuki trained Ryuko hard making sure she ate and rest in between. Morning turned into evening and Ryuko panted in front of Satsuki who was sitting in her same spot. Soroi handed Ryuko an apple and she gladly took it tiredly. "Are you tired Ryuko?" She stares at her and Ryuko looks back at her still eating her apple. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. Obviously she was exhausted but maybe wasn't the correct answer plus she didn't want to seem like she was weak. Especially not in front of someone like her.

"No even..." She says standing up straight finishing the apple and tossing the rest. Satsuki just stared at her. She stood up and Soroi hands over her sword. She points it to Ryuko.

"Very well then. Let us begin." Ryuko blinks surprised. She didn't even have a sword! Was this another test? She had to think fast because Satsuki charged at her barely making a sound interrupting her thoughts. She dodged her first attack easily but did not strike her. If she fought back she would win but would that show that she was disobedient? She was given no order to fight back so maybe she was right. She dodge another swing of her blade this time catching it in her hands in a way so that she didn't cut herself. Ryuko had defended her village many times and was a skilled fighter. Rough on the edges but still skilled. She twisted the sword forcing it out of Satsuki's grip and into hers. Maybe it was more to this Satsuki girl than what she showed. Satsuki prepared for hand in hand combat when Ryuko kneeled on one knee holding the sword in the palm of her hands up to her. She bowed her head as she spoke.

"I wish not to fight you. As your servant..." Ryuko stopped for a moment was she really going to submit completely to this girl. She remembered last night when she brought her food in the cell. The words she spoke. Would she really free her? She sighs it was a risk she would take and if Satsuki failed to keep her word she would strike her down with the rest of the Kiryuin family. "As you servant." She continues. "I shall not harm my...master." Satsuki stared down at her a bit surprised. She was expecting a fight, a rebellion or something. She couldn't believe that Ryuko was submitting to her. Had she gained her trust? Satsuki takes the sword and hands it to Soroi.

"Wise choice.." She kept her stern voice not showing her gratitude as she noticing a peeping Nui out the window. "Now let us go into town. There is business I must attend to..." Ryuko stands and nods. She follows Satsuki out of the courtyard and towards the stables where they mounted two horses and rode off towards the city below the massive kingdom far from the spying eyes of her mother and sister. They slowed their pace until their horses were walking calmly. "Forgive me for how I treat you. It is not in my nature to follow my mother's path." Ryuko blinked glancing at her. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What are you saying?..." She chooses her words carefully.

"You see my mother and sister wish to enslave all of mankind making them their objects. I never wanted a life of such dishonor. They capture unique and powerful people like you to use them to do their dirty work. They have several already." Ryuko keeps her head straight spotting the city in the distance.

"So you wise for me to do your dirty work..." She says simply.

"Well no. I want you to help me rid this world of my mother's rule. My mother says you possess incredible amounts of power. If we can access all of your strength surely we could end my mother's rule." Ryuko glances at her in disbelief.

"So why not tell me this in the first place." She snaps.

"Because the castle walls have eyes and ears. There was no way for me to reason with you there without them finding out." Ryuko supposed she had a point.

"Hmm I guess I can believe that. So you're saying you are completely powerless without me?"

"Well I wouldn't say powerless but yes."

"But if I help you wouldn't you become the new queen?"

"Yes but I wish not to rule as my mother does and I shall set all slaves free. Only those who wish to stay may live next to me." Ryuko thought about it for a minute. How did she know she could trust this girl. Well when she thought about it Satsuki seemed to stick out. Even when they raided her village she not once see Satsuki move or speak. But like she said before it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Alright. I will be your loyal servant. I shall protect you with my life and help you achieve your goals. But if you fail to uphold your word I will crush you..." Satsuki nods.

"That is fair enough. Thank you Ryuko..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

The three days had passed and Satsuki trained Ryuko hard making her the perfect servant well at least from what people would see on the outside. Ryuko followed every order that was given to her. At dinner she stood in her usual spot next to Satsuki who sat far from her mother an empty seat in the middle being that Nui was out on some royal business she called it. Raygo smiled.

"The three days are up dear and it seems you have tamed this wild beast. I am impressed."

"Thank you mother. I was actually quite easy."

"A bit cocky are we?" She smirks and leans on the table a bit. Ryuko wore her usual formal trousers and a tucked in button down shirt that was red. She stood still and her face as straight as possible.

"Not cocky mother I am just confident. Like I said before failure is not an option..."

"I'm glad you see things as I do dear. Now this causes for a celebration!" Raygo cheered. "Come dear. It is time for a purification ceremony..." Satsuki eyes widen a bit but she quickly straightened out her face as Raygo stood up. Ryuko picked up on her shift in attitude and glanced down at her. What was purification? Satsuki stood up and swallowed hard before walking over to her mother. Ryuko followed behind her and Raygo stopped her. "Sorry sweety but this is for royals only. No servants allowed." Ryuko blinked but she followed her everywhere.

"I am a royal servant. I go where my master go-"

"It's alright Ryuko..." Satsuki says not looking at her. "Go retreat to my quarters. Make sure all is in order and I shall return later." Ryuko stared at Satsuki but she did not question her. She bowed.

"Yes Lady Satsuki..." She simply says before turning and leaving. She heads down the hall towards Satsuki's room when she enters she found everything was perfect and spotless. Nothing for her to do but to wait. She sighs and sits on her couch which served as her bed. She slouched a bit trying to relax. Being so uptight was so hard to do. She groans dozing off into a light sleep. After a few hours she heard a knock at the door and she jumps up a bit groggy but shakes it off. She walks over to the door and opens it to meet eyes with Soroi who held a tray of tea. "Hey Soroi. Lady Satsuki isn't back yet." Soroi nods.

"Oh well I shall return then. If you don't mind me asking where is milady at this hour? Normally she is preparing for bed."

"With her mother...something about purification? Something like that. She wouldn't let me go." Sorois eyes widen and he frowned walking inside. Ryuko shuts the door. "What's wrong?" She asked never seeing him so in distress. Soroi sighs and explains to her what the queen meant by purification. Her eyes wide in shock and fear. "What..." Soroi nods and sighs.

"The young lady Satsuki has been enduring this ritual since she was 10. I know that you don't think very highly of Lady Satsuki. But she is not like her mother and sister. She is good whether you believe it or not. And she does not deserve such treatment." Ryuko held her head before charging to the door. Soroi stops her before she could leave. She looks back at him confused.

"Let me go. I'm suppose to be protecting her!"

"Please try to remain calm young Ryuko. There is nothing you can do right now. You interfering could makes things worse. She will endure..." Ryuko frowns and looks down shutting the door back. "Just be there for her when she returns. Run her a hot bath and make sure she sleeps. Protect her through the night. I know she thinks highly of you and she regrets hurting you. Please..." Soroi stares at her and Ryuko nods.

"Okay I'll be the best damn servant she will ever have..." Soroi smiles and grabs the tray heading for the door.

"I shall return with tea. Take good care of her Ryuko..." He says before leaving. Ryuko stood at the door her fist balled up tightly. She knew what she had to to. She would grow even stronger and rid the world and Satsuki of her dreadful mother. Another hour past and Ryuko sat on the couch waiting for her master to return. She heard some noise and instantly stood up when the door opens. There holding onto the side of door stood a weak and bleeding Satsuki. Her hair was a mess, there was blood dripping down her leg and neck. She moves slowly inside and Ryuko darts over to her picking her up carefully. She didn't realize how much stronger she had gotten. Satsuki did not resist being in too much pain. Ryuko sat her on the toilet seat and quickly ran the water adjusting to so it was hot but not scalding. She turns back to Satsuki whose eyes looked so dead. Ryuko helps her out of her clothes and stops the tub when it fills up. She picks her up and gently lowers her in the tun. Satsuki sighs sinking in a bit. The hot water felt nice on her aching body. Ryuko rolls up her sleeves before she grabs the cloth and laters it with soap. She begins to gently wash Satsuki seeing how exhausted she was though she did not say a word to her. The clear water began to turn pink from her bloody wounds. Satsuki closes her eyes and allows Ryuko to tend to her. She finishes and pulls her out of the tub drying hr off. She grabs her nightgown and Satsuki shakes her head.

"Im too sore to get into that. Tonight I shall sleep bare..." Ryuko nods and carries her to the bed. She lays her down and covers her up.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Lady Satsuki..."

"No thank you Ryuko...you may sleep." Ryuko simply nods and walks over to the door. She sits down and leans on it. Satsuki looks at her confused. "Ryuko you should sleep on the-"

"I am your loyal servant. My job is to protect you. I shall sleep on the door from now on so if anyone tries to come in I will know." She stares up and the ceiling. "She won't hurt you again. Not with me around." She grits her teeth and Satsuki eyes widen swelling up with tears but she fought them back. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Ryuko really care for her. Ryuko chuckles. "Bitch better watch her fucking back..."

* * *

 **Chapter two finally up. I edit this so much I'm just gonna leave it be. Anyways I like where this is going. Looks like Ryuko is viewing the miss Satsuki as more than a spoiled snob. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG sorry I'm SOOOO late on updating! GOMEN I've been so busy with family and work I'm not really on my computer. Anyways I will be doing my best to update more often. I don't want you to think this page is dead along with the stories. Anyways here is chapter three! It's been a semi long wait. Forgive me. OH and I know I proof read this but I'm sure there are mistakes like always. My bad...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Satsukis eyes opened slowly as the sun shined in her room and on her face. She stares at the ceiling for a while trying to let her eyes adjust to the light. She sits up and rubs her head. She surprisingly slept descend even after what had happened the night before. She would normally stay awake all night or have nightmares. She glanced over at the door remembering what Ryuko had said the night prior. She was sitting in the same spot her arms crosses and her head leaning on the door staring at the ceiling. Satsuki stared at her for a while. Did she stay there all night?

"Did you sleep Ryuko." She instantly stands when she hears Satsuki and bows.

"Good morning Lady Satsuki! And...yes. Yes I slept." She says obviously lying seeing the bags underneath her eyes. Satsuki frowns.

"Do not lie to me Ryuko. Rest is important. You can not grow stronger with out adequate amount of sleep. It keeps your brain functioning how it is suppose to."

"That may be so but safety is just as important and I was not going to risk anyone coming in here to harm you."

"But I am safe there is nothing to worry about." Ryuko didn't bring up the fact that she knew. She was sure Satsuki knew she knew. Satsuki winches in pain a bit when she tried to get out of the bed. Ryuko moves to her side quickly.

"Take it easy Lady Satsuki." She says as she stops her from standing. "Wait here I shall return." Satsuki lays back down as Ryuko leaves the room. She sighs not trying to think about what happened last night. Mother said she did so well they may do it more often. Her heart sank at her words. She was strong and could endure a lot but how much could she take mentally. She waited about 20 minutes before she hear Ryuko come back into the room. She walked over to her again setting down a box on the night table along with a glass of water. She grabs the covers but stops looking at Satsuki for approval. She simply nods and Ryuko uncovers her. She frowns seeing her red and swollen wounds. It was a shame that such a beautiful woman was abused like this. Everything about this girl's body was perfect. From her voluptuous breast to her toned stomach and waist. She blinked what was she thinking!? She focused back on the wounds noticing the two large cuts on both of her inner thighs. They were quite long and deep still bleeding a bit. She grabs some things out of the medical box and begins to clean them. Satsuki grabbed the sheets as she did so. "Sorry I forgot the mention that this will hurt quite a bit." She says as she rubs a cream over the wounds and wraps her leg. She then moves to her stomach seeing minor injuries but she still cleaned and wrapped them not wanting any dirt getting into them. The last wound was on her neck. It was fairly deep and she was surprised Satsuki could even sleep. She truly was a strong woman. "Alright this one may hurt the worst. But I will be as gentle as possible."

"Alright. I trust you." Ryuko nods and sits on the edge of the bed so she could get better access. She gently tilted Satsuki's head to the left being that the wound was on her right side. She got another clean cloth and soaked it in the cleaning liquid. She gently cupped the other side of her neck with her free hand for stability. Satsuki closed her eyes at the touch. She couldn't help to notice how gently she was with her. It made her feel safe as if there was someone out there that truly cared about her. She closed her eyes even tighter once the cloth made contact with her wound. Her legs buck slightly at the sting but she did her best to stay still. Ryuko sets the cloth down and gently rubs the same cream on it. She wraps her neck and lets her go cleaning up the cloths. Satsuki opens her eyes and watches her. "Thank you Ryuko. Where did you learn to tend to wounds?"

"Well my family are the village doctors. I know enough to treat major and minor injuries." She closes the boxes and heads into the bathroom to wash her hands. She returns and opens a smaller box, taking out two small pills. Satsuki sits up and takes the water and medicine. "That will help with the pain so you can go about your day without being so uncomfortable." She sets the cup down and nods.

"Thank you again Ryuko."

"Don't mention it just doing my job." She says with a shrug.

"Are you just doing your job?" Satsuki eyes her and Ryuko doesn't look at her rubbing her neck.

"So what is on the agenda for the day Lady Satsuki. More training?"Ryuko obviously changing the subject for reasons she wish not to discuss.

"No not today. Mother is out of her annual royal meetings. Those normally last all day and Nui is still gone from last night. I shall ride into town to meet up with some friends of mine. There is much to plan." Ryuko nods and gets into her usual suit attire. She walks over to the wardrobe and gets out Satsuki's military uniform. She walks it over to the bed and helps Satsuki up. She retrieves her bra and underwear and Satsuki gets dressed a bit slowly sometimes needing Ryuko's assistance. Once dressed Satsuki looks at her. "You shall stay here and rest."

"Wait huh? But Lady Satsuki you-"

"You need sleep you are no use to me half dead. Now sleep and that is an order." Ryuko snorts and plops down on the couch.

"Well can you at least know where you are going."

"We are meeting at Onwards city. It is about a hour away." Ryuko nods before yawning.

"Alright be safe." She mumbles. Satsuki heads out of the door.

* * *

As Satsuki walked into the small tavern where the meeting was held four individuals stood from their seats and bowed. Satsuki nods to them before sitting down. There were three males and one female. Gamagoori being a massive male wearing his families armor. Uzu a rogue thug wore nothing more than a ripped shirt pants and sword. Houka was the brains out of the four wore a turtleneck with pants pushing his glasses up in place and finally Nonon who was short with pink hair. She wore a semi suit like attire that was pink. Everyone in the tavern looked at them funny. Well they were mainly staring at Satsuki.

"Alright. Let this meeting begin. Mother has captured another life fiber being. She is suppose to be one of the strongest out of all her kind. " Nonon and the others frowned.

"So that means we better pick up the pace with the plan."

"Yes and no. You see I managed to claim the girl as my servant. She is loyal to me." Houka slides her turtle neck down to speak.

"So we have a powerful asset. Nicely done Lady Satsuki. What is her name if you don't mind me asking."

"Ryuko Matoi." The four loyal subjects eyes widen at the name.

"Matoi!?" Nonon says in disbelieve. "Lady Satsuki you do know that she is in charge of the rebellion against you. She has allies in every village and city. Surely you don't trust her."

"I do trust her and I am aware of her past. She will not betray me."

"And how are you so sure of that Lady Satsuki." Nonon ask once. Satsuki looks at her then at the rest of them.

"I just have a feeling..." People began to leave the Tavern now only Satsuki and her four subjects were left inside. Even the bartender left. Gamagoori eyes the room.

"Something wrong." Satsuki nods.

"Yeah-" They heard a loud noise outside the tavern. They all moved to the window to look out. There were so many people outside. Angry people holding torches, swords and huge axes. They rawr loudly cursing Satsuki. Gamagoori snorts.

"We will handle them Lady-" The door burst open and everyone came rushing inside. Even Satsuki looked surprised by the attack. They guard Satsuki blocking attacks from all angles but more and more kept coming in. Uzu glances at Satsuki who was fighting as well.

"Got a plan?" He asked her.

"I'm working on it..."

* * *

After about 20 minutes of napping Ryuko's eyes shot open when she remembered what Satsuki said she was going. Onward was one of the major cities for the rebels. The city alone had about 600 people there. Surely Satsuki wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Shit..." she jumps up and darts out of the room.

* * *

They panted tired but still standing. There was so many of them!

"Lady Satsuki we can't keep this up too much longer..." Houka says blocking another attack.

"Why are they even fighting so hard!" Nonon snaps knocking someone out. "You know Ryuko is like a god in this city she probably set us up-"

"Enough!" She swings her sword sending the first row of people flying. Everyone stops fighting but they don't run off.

"I will warn you one time! Leave this place or suffer the consequences!" Gamagori's voice booms. One of the men stepped up being Gamagori's size. He placed the massive axe on his shoulders.

"Oh shut up. You are in my city! We have over 600 people here and there is only 5 of you. You haven't even taken down 1 / 4th of us yet!" He laughs. "What could you possible do to us huh? We are in control now." He growls. "And we will eliminate this word of unworthy rulers. Starting...with...her..." He points his axe to Satsuki. She glances over to a weak spot near the window. She taps Gamagoori and he nods. "Now you can surrender or-"

"NOW Gamagoori!" He charges full speed to the left of them knocking people over and bursting out of the window, Satsuki and the others right behind him. They take off running down the street.

"If we can get out of the city we will have a better advantage." Houka says glancing back at the mass of people charging for them. Various objects were thrown at them from windows and Gamagoori block Satsuki from being hit.

"Where is that Matoi girl now Satsuki!" Nonon asked. "I thought those types of servants were suppose to follow their masters around." She dodged a table and a few glass bottles.

"I let her sleep in. She stayed up all night guarding my door. It was only right." Nonon grumbles and they stop when another mass of people blocked them from the front. They were now surrounded again. People hung out of there windows prepared to strike. There were two mass amounts of people in front and behind them. Satsuki silently cursing as the same man stepped towards them again.

"I told you...we run this bitch!" He laughs about to command everyone to attack when everyone turned to see someone riding through the crown on a horse. He stares eyes wide. "Miss Matoi!" He quickly bows along with everyone else. Ryuko rolls her eyes.

"I told you not to do that Kano. Stop bowing it's weird." He nods and they all rise. Satsuki watches a bit surprised they bowed at her. But was not bothered at all by the action. Ryuko was an underground fighting God to these people. It only seemed right they bowed.

"Matoi it is as honor to see you are alive! We heard what happened to your village and we are terrible sorry. But we have captured the enemy!" He points and Ryuko stares at Satsuki. "Would you like the first strike?" He snaps his figures and a boy runs up to her with her red sword. She stares jumping off the horse and taking it. "We retrieved it once the fire stopped."

"Thank you Kano. I owe you one." He smiles at her and pats her head.

"Don't mention it Matoi. Now shall we?" She looks back at Satsuki. Nonon snorts.

"I told you Lady Satsuki! I told you you couldn't trust her. She was in cahoots with them the entire time!" Satsuki didn't say a word but locked eyes with Ryuko. Ryuko looked at her while she spun her sword around.

"I would love to rip the enemy's guts out with this. Make them pay for what they have done." She grins and Satsuki blinks as Ryuko walks up to her. The four was about to attack but she turned around in front of Satsuki. "But this is not the enemy and I shall not harm her..." Satsuki face softened for a split second she knew Ryuko would strike her down. Kano blinked in shock.

"Matoi...but...but she-"

"I know things may seem a bit weird right now but please believe me when I say she is not the enemy..." Kano and the army of people just stared.

"Matoi...what are you saying. You follow her..." Kano says.

"Yes. I am her loyal servant. Her ultimate weapon." She could see the hurt in their eyes. "Have I ever led you wrong?"

"No but-"

"Then trust me. Even if it is a blind trust. Trust me. I promise you will not be disappointed..." Kano stares at her then at Satsuki. He sighs and raises his hand for everyone to stand down. They listen and lower their weapons. Kano walks up to Ryuko and places his hands on her shoulders. He towered over her.

"I will trust you Matoi." he smiles and she smiles back.

"Thank you Kano. You will not regret it." He lets her go and walks away.

"Alright people go home!" he yells and they all disperse leaving the 6 there alone. Ryuko turns to Satsuki and bows.

"Forgive them. They acted on instinct. Spare this city. They will make powerful allies in the end. That I can guarantee." Satsuki stares down at her and nods.

"Very well then as you wise. No harm shall be down to this city." Ryuko nods and places the sword on her shoulder.

"Next time I'm coming with you regardless if I'm half dead or not." She grumbles losing her proper tone. She was still wearing her formal suit but without the jacket. She crosses her arms a bit aggravated at how careless Satsuki had been just now. She should have known that most people were out to kill her..

"I suppose your assistance was needed." Satsuki turns away so she could not see her grin at how concerned she was. She composes herself before introducing Ryuko to her companions. "Ryuko these are my elite team. Uzu, Gamagoori, Houka, and Nonon." They all nod to her and Ryuko nods back.

"It is an honor to meet you." Gamagoori says. "Lady Satsuki here speaks well of you. Any allies of hers are allies of ours." Ryuko uncrosses her arms.

"Thanks..." She says simple looking around being on guard. "Lady Satsuki you should get some place more secure than out here on the opening. This city has a high level of rebellion. I know of a place that is secure." Satsuki nods.

"Alright. We shall follow you." Ryuko leads them towards one of the entrance of the city the opposite direction of the kingdom. They reached the city limits and grazing on grass was Ryukos horse. She walks over to it and kneeled on the ground holding her hands in a cup way.

"Take my horse Lady Satsuki. " Satsuki walks over to her and took her help. She adjusted herself on the horse and Ryuko stood. She grabs the horse reins and begins walking. The elite four tailing next to them. They walked about 3 miles on the open field before Ryuko stops leading them within the forest. The elite four looked at each other but since Satsuki said nothing they kept quiet. They headed deeper in before Ryuko stops a final time when a wooden cabin becomes insight. "Here we are. You all can go inside and do whatever you were doing before. I will stay outside and guard the cabin just in case." She helps Satsuki down and she nods to her.

"Thank you Ryuko." Ryuko grunts and takes the horse to graze. Satsuki and the elite four headed into the cabin. Gamagoori going in first. He looks around noticing that it was just one room with a takes and chairs. He nods to the others letting them know that it was safe to go inside. They follow and shut the door. After sitting down at the table they resumed their meeting.

Ryuko had been outside with the horse for about an hour. She was sitting on a stump near the horse as it grazed on the grass. She stood up deciding it would be good to do some training. She takes a deep breath and remembers what her trainer taught her before her village was burned. She closes her eyes allowing herself to sense everything around her. Her eyes shoot open as she blocked a strong blow from a wooden sword with her arm. She eyed the person and then smirked.

"Im not a little kid anymore Kano. You can't just sneak up on me..." He laughs and moves his sword.

"That may be so but I have to keep you on your feet." He smiles to her and then the smile fades. "...are you okay..."

"I'm fine..." She says simple going back to doing some chi blocking forms.

"When they told me you were captured I was sure they killed you...i'm glad you're alive." Ryuko doesn't stop her training but responds.

"I'm alright Kano..."

"But those people...no monsters. They aren't hurting you are they. Don't tell me you are their slave..." His fist tighten.

"I guess technically I am..." She strikes a tree ever so gently causing a crack to appear from it. Kano bows.

"Please let us help you. The city has more than enough people to fight. We could break you out and over take the kingdom! We can set you free like you did us many years ago..." Ryuko stops and sighs.

"No..." Kano looked surprised.

"But Matoi... Don't you wish for your freedom back? Your life. You don't deserve this!" He keeps his head low showing her that he still respected her. She turns to him and smiles.

"Oh don't get me wrong i can wait to the sound of their skulls cracking beneath my hands. I will kill them all. " They were unaware that Satsuki and the elite four had been listening the whole time through the cabin. "But not Lady Satsuki." Kano looks up at her.

"I don't understand. This is the perfect opportunity to strike. If we take what's precious to that Raygo bitch. Surely she'll crumble..." Ryuko sighs and looks up at the sky.

"I don't think that will work out as you plan..."

"What do you mean."

"I...it's not important right now..." Kano looked shocked.

"Why do you wish to protect her..."

"I just have this gut feeling that i'm suppose to. Something about her is...different. I'm going to follow my gut! So i say this again. No harm shall come to her." She looks down at kano who was still kneeling. He stared up at her and simply nods before rising. He was about gamagori's size but he had a beard and was bald.

"I don't always understand your motives Ryuko..." She smirks.

"No need in trying you know i'm a loose cannon." She goes back to training moving her arms in a slow rhythmic way. She takes a deep breath and trust a hand forward ripping a tree from the ground and sending it flying. The elite four's eyes widen.

"That power...she barely even..." Uzu stuttered. Satsuki just stared pleased at what she was seeing.

"But let me ask you a question...what will you do when she turns on you?" Kano says eying her as he leaned on a tree. She stops and looks over her shoulder at him.

"I still have that secret power you taught me. If anything goes wrong i'll use it. But I doubt I'll need to use it on her..."

"So you are aware that she could turn on you..." She looks at the cabin though she could not see them looking at her.

"Im not sure. But for now. I'll just pretend that isn't a possibility." Kano sighs.

"You can't save everyone Matoi..." Ryuko glances back at him.

"I know...but if someone cries for my help. Even if it's silently and indirect. Ill answer their cry." Kano places a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful Matoi. We would like you to come out alive." Ryuko smiles.

"Thanks, i will need your help during this though." Kano nods.

"Whatever you need.."

"Train everyone to kill life fiber beings. Get them organized. I have a feeling Satsuki may end up needing more support. "

"Is she planning on killing-" he was silenced by Ryuko's hand on his mouth. She stares into his eyes and he nods. She moves her hand and sits back on the stump. "I won't let you down Matoi..."

"Good. Oh make sure you do it in secret. Don't want to become a target too soon." Kano grins.

"You'll get the best damn fighters you've ever seen." Ryuko smiles.

"I have no doubt about it."

"Well I will await your call for battle. Be well Matoi." He walks away but stops. "Matoi I hope you know not everyone will have faith in your judgement. Not everyone will lower their blade when they see you two together..." Ryuko nods.

"I know but it is a risk I must take...I'm a loner anyways." He chuckles walking away again and Ryuko simply waves. She sits back down on the stump waiting patiently.

"Looks like you've made a loyal friend..." Houka says looking at Satsuki. Satsuki looked a bit shocked.

"A friend hmmm." She looks back outside. "Well i'm not sure but i can say she is quite loyal. "

"So you have no doubt that we can trust her?" Uzu says satsuki nods.

"She is trustworthy. "

"If you say so Lady Satsuki we will honor your word..." Gamagoori says. Satsuki nods and turns to them.

"She is important in our plan. When mother said they got wind of a life fiber being so powerful I had to secretly train myself to handle such power. There is a bond ritual that must be preformed before I can access all of her power."

"Why haven't you performed it yet?" Houka asked curiously. Satsuki stares back at the window.

"That requires the life fibers acceptance. My mother manipulated her servants so they willing believe false truths and gave themselves to her. I will not manipulate her. I will wait till she comes to me..."

"And if she doesn't..." Houka says again.

"She will..." Satsuki stands and heads out of the old cabin. Ryuko quickly stood up and grabbed the horse leading him to her. Satsuki gets on the horse and looks down at them. "You are all dismissed for now. I shall call for you when the time has come..." They nod and quickly dispersed into the distance. Satsuki looks at Ryuko. "Shall we return home now..." Ryuko nods and follows next to the horse.

* * *

A few days went by and Satsuki trained Ryuko hard boosting her strength and skill tremendously. Her mother and sister returned so she made sure to spend a lot of time with Ryuko outside in the training fields. From time to time they talked casually creating a small friendship that Ryuko wanted to protect even more. The days seem to get shorter and shorter as time went by. Satsuki frowned slightly as she walked down the hallway with her mother next to her. It was another purification ritual. Another torture session. She had told Ryuko to stay in the room tonight not wanting her to be around for such gruesome events. Raygo stopped at her door and was about to open it her hand on Satsuki waist when they heard feet coming their way. Satsuki looked and figured it was Nui but what she saw surprised her. It was Ryuko. She wore her usual suit and stood tall staring at Raygo.

"I'm sorry dear but like I told you before this is a family event..." Raygo says with a grin pulling Satsuki closer to her. Ryuko eye twitched slightly. "The only way Satsuki would be excused from family business is if she was having her own ritual."

"And what ritual would that be Lady Kiryuin?" She keeps her professional composure.

"Bonding with the life fibers." She grins widely. "But Satsuki would prefer to be with-"

"That is why I came. Lady Satsuki has been so busy lately i am not surprised that she forgot about our ritual." She says and Satsuki eyes her. "So I came to look for her. I believe it is time for me to show my full loyalty to the Kiryuin family by giving all of me to your daughter..." Ryuko knew exactly what ritual Raygo was talking about. It was a sexual ritual between a life fiber being and a human. During the sexual encounter they would exchange blood from their arms and instantly become connected. The connection can only be obtained if both are aroused. After completion the human eyes will automatically mimic the life fiber being giving them the mark of the sacred bond. If Ryuko did it that mean they would bond for life and Satsuki would have complete control over her. She would forever follow Satsuki no matter what. Satsuki would be able to summon the life fibers within her and make her do anything she pleased. Though was was not afraid of her abusing it. Satsuki got what Ryuko was doing and kept a stern face.

"Oh yes. I must have forgotten about it mother. My apologies." Raygo eyes Satsuki suspiciously but lets her go.

"I can not object to consuming power dear." She gins. "But please do show me tomorrow morning how well the bonding worked..." She says entering her room and shutting the door. Satsuki quickly walked away back towards her own room Ryuko following her. They made their way further down the hall and entered the room Ryuko shutting the door. Satsuki turned to face her lost for words. It was in that moment that Satsuki could feel something different towards Ryuko. Not just sympathy but something more. Something stronger. Ryuko bowed.

"Shall we begin..." She says knowing Satsuki's mother would investigate whether or not they actually done it. Satsuki looked at her a bit shocked.

"Are you sure. Once we bond there is no going back...this is forever. You have your whole life to li-"

"My life is yours. If this is what it takes to fulfill my duties and keep you safe. Then i shall do what it takes..." Ryuko figured it was best to play the part of a loyal servant when she was in and around the castle. She would loosen up once they were a safe distance away. In order to keep her safe she would become the ultimate servant. Satsuki nods graditited filling her heart.

"Thank you Ryuko. I will be in your debt." Ryuko walks over to her their lips an inch apart.

"That is no way for you to talk milady. I am simple just a servant..." She presses her lips to her gently wrapping her arms around her waist. She hoped she wasn't making Satsuki uncomfortable. Satsuki face was red as she was lowered on the bed and for once in her life she didn't feel like a captive. In this moment she was free..


	4. NOTE

I just wanted to leave this short note for every user/guest who enjoys my stories. I have been inactive for a WHILE and I would like to say that I am very sorry. I do not plan on abandoning fanfiction or this account at all! For a long while work and finding a new job plus some other things going on in my personal life really hit me hard and took up most if not all of my personal time. Today work was cancelled because of snow. So I will spend the day/night trying to get the stories updated. At least one update per story. I may be able to do more. But I'm going to try to make time for at least one update per week. ALSO if anyone has any request for ONE shots or not too serious stories like my current 3 please feel free to send them my way. I am always happy to hear feedback. I do read the reviews and thank you guys so much for your support! I'm not the best writer. Lol I'm better at drawing but if I can share my love for the show to the fandom I will. May Satsuki X Ryuko live forever!

P.S Hope you all have a great day! Stay strong. Laugh. Love. Live. It gets better but you have to struggle first. Life can be as beautiful as you make it. ...


End file.
